


in the hours we're together

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, estinien sticks around instead of fucking off to fully embrace being a smelly feral bastard, just to be safe honestly, like tiny droplets of angst, look i'm a sucker for sleepy soft cuddles between characters, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: A moment of rest and peace for three overworked Elezen men.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	in the hours we're together

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you in the morning, in the middle of the day, in the hours we're together and the hours we are away."- anonymus from wnq-anonymous.com on tumblr
> 
> Look I like sleepy, soft cuddles and these three deserve sleepy, soft cuddles.

Sunlight escapes past heavy drapery, dancing across rumpled sheets and up entangled limbs. Haurchefant stirs, eyebrows scrunching at the light against his eyelids, slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times to try and chase away the sleep still clinging to the edges of his sight. Slowly breathing in, he lets the breath slowly out, shifting slightly. Arms tighten around him, pressing him closer to warm bodies. 

He sighs and smiles, one hand coming up to run through the silver hair tickling his chin, his other hand reaching behind him to cradle a hip, his thumb softly running over bone. 

“What are you doing up?” 

Aymeric’s slurred speech brings a smile to Haurchefant’s face, his hand leaving his hip to intertwine with one of his hands on Estiniten’s back. Tilting his head back and to the side, he presses a kiss to Aymeric’s shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep any longer, and besides, don’t you have work?” 

“Lucia told Estinien and I to take the day off,” Aymeric mutters into his skin, returning the kiss to the back of Haurchefant’s neck. 

Haurchefant hums, tilting his head so Aymeric could trail kisses up to his ear, closing his eyes (savoring the affection), sighing at the kiss pressed against the underside of his jaw. “How kind of her.” 

Aymeric presses a smile to the curve of his cheek, “Not like I had any other choice but to listen.” Haurchefant softly laughs at the truth- Lucia is a wonderful subordinate, but a much better friend and that meant she has no probably putting aside titles in face of taking care of those she held dear. Every man in this bed has, at some point or another, had been made an example of this fact (no one can quite forget the day she swung Estinien over her shoulder and marched him down to a healer and then to a bath). 

(He has no fear about any stubborn politicians interrupting the quiet- Lucia also have no problem strong arming anyone into submission, and he’s sure she has recruited his father and brothers into helping her. 

They have been more vocal about him taking a break, fearing he would irritate his wound from the Vault.) 

“Why in the Fury are you doing two up?”, comes an irritated grumble somewhere around Haurchefant’s collarbone. Estiniten’s glare would have been affected (against other people), if his hair wasn’t a fine chocobo nest, an indent of Haurchefant’s arm against his cheek, and his eyes battling the desire to close again. “Too early,” he groans, burying his face back into Haurchefant’s chest. 

“And to think there was a time when you were gone before the sun even rose,” Aymeric teases, fingers brushing through the tangled mess of Estinien’s hair. 

(A time where Estiniten was tightly wound, lance never far from his hand, eyes always on the horizon and sky- searching, searching, trying to be quicker than the dragons in the air and the demons at his heels. When he could be caught (willingly for there’s no catching the man if he doesn’t will it so), the hardness would not melt completely, lurking underneath his skin, along his shoulders and spine. 

Since the beginnings of peace, he’s softer, looser, fingers finding Haurchefant’s and Aymeric’s hands to hold, the Azure Dragoon only returning to glare down at pushy politicians and those who whisper disrespect the men who he holds most dear.) 

Estinien grumbles, burying his face further into Haurchefant’s chest, arms tightening around his waist, merely repeating, “Too early to be awake.” 

Aymeric laughs softly (a sweet sound, when the shackles of responsibilities are not dragging it down), learning over to kiss the side of Estinien’s head, the man retaliating by turning his head at the last possible moment to capture Aymeric’s smile in a lazy kiss. Haurchefant could feel his heart swell, love for these men (deeper and vaster than any ocean, overflowing from every pore in his body) threatening to burst through muscle and bone. 

“Do I also get kisses?,” he asks, fingers trailing down Estinien’s spine. 

Aymeric kisses him, Estinien biting a kiss onto the line of his jaw. “Happy?,” the Dragoon grumbles. 

“Why, that’s not a proper kiss,” Haurchefant declares, “that was more bite than kiss!” 

“You like my bites.” 

Dramatically gasping, Haurchefant exclaims, “I’m a pure, innocent servant of the Gods!” Aymeric laughs into his shoulder, body shaking, as Estinien’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline, pushing himself up to loom over the smiling man with accusatory eyes, flicking his nose as punishment for telling a lie. Haurchefant nips at those fingers with a wicked smile. 

“How pure and innocent of you,” Estinien dryly remarks, “about as pure and innocent as the giggler next to you.” Aymeric only lifts his head up enough, tears at the corner of his eyes, batting his eyelashes dramatically. “Brats, the both of you.” 

Sharing a mischievous glance, the men pull their disgruntled Dragoon back into their arms, laughing at his unamused grunt, his nips to their noses as he pushes Haurchefant back into the middle, arm now wrapped around Aymeric’s waist to hold him tight against Haurchefant. “It’s nap time,” Estinien declares, his body already going slack and heavy, mouth pressing a kiss to Haurchefant’s shoulder before his breath evens out, head pressing against his spin. Aymeric chuckles, arm wrapping around to lay across Estinien’s back, trapping Haurchefant (all too willingly) in between them. 

“He’s so demanding,” he says affectionately, head cuddling up underneath Haurchefant’s chin, soft hair tickling his nose, “but a morning nap does sound good.” 

“Hm,” Haurchefant hums, sinking into the embrace, eyes drooping close, the sounds of his lovers’ even breathing lulling him back to sleep. 

A morning nap does sound good. (And tomorrow, they’ll be separated by duties and roles they have to play in restoring Ishgard, and if the Fury is smiling on them, they’ll be able to steal a few moments between the three of them throughout the day before the night steals the day and they can return to this soft place of love and trust and home.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine- I got to the point where I just needed to be done with this and call it a night. Also this is my first time writing these three so sorry if there's any spots that seem OOC
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
